Bed Of Lies
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Cappadora is a new teacher at Rosewood High. She catches the eye of Ian Thomas. Has she finally found Mr. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Cappadora was a beautiful twenty-four year old. She was white with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She wasn't very tall but she was very athletic. She was originally from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania but had recently moved to Rosewood, Pennsylvania to be the new tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade English teacher, as well as the girls varsity soccer coach. She'd only been in town for two days but almost everywhere she went she saw missing persons posters for a young girl by the name of Alison DiLaurentis. It was the first day of classes at Rosewood High. Nicole's third period class had just arrived. As she'd been doing since the start of the day she introduced herself.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Cappadora." "For those of you who play soccer, I am the girls new varsity coach." "First things first, let's take roll." She was going down the list. "Emily Fields?"

"Here." Emily said.

She named a few more people. "Spencer Hastings?"

"Here." Spencer said.

She continued down the list. "Hanna Marin?"

"Here." Hanna said.

"Aria, I hope I said that right, Montgomery?"

"Here." Aria said. "You said it right."

Nicole had just finished taking roll.

"Today is going to be very easy." She said. "I'd like to hear what during summer break." "Any volunteers?"

Later that day during lunch period Nicole was in the cafeteria getting a drink for the soda machine.

"Excuse me." She heard a man's voice say. She turned around. The first thing that she noticed were his beautiful blue eyes. "You're the new teacher right?"

"Yes and girls varsity soccer coach." "I'm Nicole Cappadora."

"I'm Ian Thomas." "I'm the field hockey coach.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." They continued to talk.

Spencer was sitting thirty feet away at a lunch table with Aria, Emily and Hanna. She looked over and saw Nicole and Ian talking.

"Figures." Spencer said.

"What?" Hanna said. They all turned to see what Spencer was looking at. "I'm not surprised."

"Me either." "Ian and Miss Cappadora might make a good couple though."

Meanwhile the conversation continued between Nicole and Ian.

"Since you're new in town maybe I could show you around." Ian said. "We could get dinner."

"I'm sorry Ian you seem like a nice guy but I don't date co-workers."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sure."

Later that night Nicole was at home unpacking. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Her older sister Kate said.

"Hi."

"How was your first day?"

"Good." "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Meet anyone?"

"Yeah but it doesn't count." "I met him at work."

"Don't go down that road again." "That's how you got in trouble last time."

"I know." "I'm not." "No matter how gorgeous he is."

"How old is he?"

"I think around my age."

"What's his name?"

"Ian."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was in the teacher's lounge on her lunch break two days later. She was getting her lunch out of the fridge when Ian walked in.

"Hi Nicole." He said.

"Hi Ian."

"Mind if I sit in here and eat with you?"

"Not at all." She sat down at a table. He sat acrossed from her.

"How's your day going?"

"Fine." "Yours?"

"Good." "What do you think of Rosewood so far?"

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Got any fun plans after work today?"

"If you call unpacking fun." "I have to get it done though because soccer practice starts tomorrow and I'll barely have time for anything else." "Maybe I'll just make the boxes living room décor." She said jokingly.

Ian laughed. "I can help you."

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing." "I just want to help you." She smirked. "What?"

"I just get the feeling you have ulterior motives."

"Like what?"

"Like you still want to go out with me."

"Well, I would still like to but you said no." "I promise, no strings." "I just want to help."

"Can you make it by four?"

"Yeah."

"Give me your cell phone number and I'll text you my address."

Right at four Nicole's doorbell rang. She answered it. It was Ian.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi come on in." He went in. "Let's start in the kitchen."

Three hours later they were almost done. They were organizing things in the living room. Nicole's stomach growled loud.

"Either you're hungry or there's some kind of monster in the house." Ian said jokingly and smiling.

"I'm starving." "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Wanna take a dinner break and order a pizza?"

"Sure."

They were sitting on the couch eating twenty minutes later.

"Where are you originally from?" Ian asked.

"Pittsburgh."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"No." "Most of my life I wanted to be a professional soccer player."

"What happened?"

"I've been good at soccer since I was a kid." "I always got MVP from sixth to twelfth grade." "I got a full sports scholarship to Hudson University." "During one of my last games my senior year, I tore my right ACL."

"Ouch."

"It was the day before prom." "So needless to say I didn't get to go." "I had to have surgery." "It was a long eight month recovery process but I recovered." "When the season started I played my first and last game on my college team." "During that game I tore my ACL again but this time it was the left." "At that point I knew my time as a player was over." "I decided to get my teaching degree instead."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It obviously wasn't meant to be." "I like teaching." "I'm a little nervous about coaching though." "I've never done it before."

"You'll do fine." "Do you have any particular reason why you don't date co-workers?"

"I did once and it ended in a big mess." "You're from Rosewood right?" She said changing the subject.

"Born and raised." "I know all the cool places to hang out."

"Where did you to go college?"

"I went to Hollis." "It's on the other side of town."

"The only thing that kind of creeps me out about this town is those posters of the missing girl."

"Alison?"

"Yeah." "Did you know her?"

"She was best friends with my ex-girlfriend's younger sister." "You probably know her younger sister." "Her name is Spencer."

"Spencer Hastings?"

"Yeah."

"I have her third period." "I like her." "She reminds me a lot of myself at that age."

"She's a good kid."

"How long did you date Spencer's sister?" "You know what, I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked you that." "It's none of my business."

"It's ok." "Mellissa and I dated for two years." "Until I broke up with her." Ian could tell Nicole wanted to ask another question. "Go ahead, ask."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I loved her but we fought a lot." "One day I just decided I couldn't take it anymore."

"Do you ever see her around?"

"She lives in London now I think."

They finished unpacking. Nicole walked Ian to the door.

"Thank you for helping." She said.

"My pleasure." "If you ever need with else don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok."

"See you at work tomorrow."

"Alright." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.

"_Damn it to hell, why does the one guy I'm attracted to in this town have to work with me." She thought. "Just my luck." "This fucking sucks."_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Nicole was just arriving at worker. She was walking down the hall towards her classroom. She saw Spencer standing by her locker reading a driver's training manual and stopped.

"Good morning Spencer." She said.

"Good morning Miss Cappadora." Spencer said looking up from her book.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"Getting ready to take your driving test?"

"I take it tomorrow after school."

"What do you have fourth period?"

"Study hall."

"That's my free period." "If you want I can write you a pass and you can come back to the classroom and I'll quiz you on the material in the manual."

"Alright."

There was about left in fourth period. Nicole and Spencer decided to stop with the quizzing.

"I'd say you're very prepared." Nicole said. "Just don't be overconfident." "When I took my driving test I let overconfidence get the best of me and I had to retake the test twice."

"What did you miss?"

"Simple things." Nicole's cell phone started to vibrate on her desk. Spencer could see Ian's name pop up in the caller ID. Nicole turned to see who it was then turned back to Spencer. "They'll call back later."

"Well I'm sure he's not calling to talk about field hockey." Spencer said jokingly.

"Do you like being on the field hockey team?" She said changing subject.

"Yeah it's fun." "Thank god for practices and games all next week."

"Why?"

"My sister's coming in from London and staying for a few days." "We don't get along so well."

"Let me guess, you're baby of the family right?"

"Yep."

"So am I, so I know what you're going through." "I'm twenty-four and my sister Kate is twenty-eight." "Things have gotten better since when we were kids but we still fight occasionally." "Maybe it won't be so bad." "Maybe she'll come to one of your games."

"I doubt it, unless she's there to see Ian." "They used to go out." The bell rang. Spencer got her things and stood up. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." "Good luck."

"Thanks." She left.

Later that day Nicole had just finished coaching a practice. By the time she finished cleaning up, field hockey practice was ending on the other field. Nicole decided to go help Ian clean up. They were the only ones there.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Sure."

"So how does field hockey work?" "Is it like regular hockey?"

"Sort of but it's a little different." "Here I'll show you." "Grab a stick."

"Ok." She did. "Then I would just try to get the ball in the net right?"

"Yeah but you need a little form." He got behind her. "Stick your hip in." She did. He put his hands over hers on the stick. "Now bring the stick back and follow-thru with your whole body." She did the motion. "There you go."

"Well my strength is in my legs." She put the stick down and turned to face him. "Make the field hockey ball the size of a soccer ball and let me kick it, I'll kick it to the moon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You can still do that?"

"I can, I just haven't for a long time." "Well we better get cleaning up."

"Wait." He slowly drifted closer to her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back. Slowly it started to get more passionate. She broke the kiss.

"I can't do this." "I'm sorry."

"Nicole, I know I'm not alone in this." "I know you feel something for me to."

"It's not about that Ian." "I can't get involved in this type of situation again." "I did it two years ago and it was a big mistake." "I haven't even dated since then because of it." "I'm sorry." "I have to go."

Nicole was driving home. She started thinking about the start of the big mistake she made.

_Flashback_

_Two years ago Nicole was starting her first day of student teaching. She walked into the classroom she was assigned to. A tall man in his mid-thirties was standing behind the desk. He had short blonde hair and dark green eyes._

"_Hi." Nicole said. "I'm the new student teacher, Nicole Cappadora."_

"_It's nice to meet you." "I'm Gavin Burke."_

_End Of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole had been avoiding Ian for the last week. He'd called and texted but she ignored them all. She made sure they were never in the same place at the same time. If they had to be she made sure it was for no longer then a few seconds. Nicole was at The Brew before class on Friday morning. She got a latte. When she looked over she saw Spencer sitting by herself. She looked upset. Nicole went over to talk to her.

"Hi Spencer." She said.

"Hi Miss Cappadora."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all."

She sat down. "Are you ok?"

"I just got into a fight with Melissa." "I converted our backyard barn into an apartment." "I got the grades my parents wanted, i did everything they asked." "Now Melissa wants to live in the barn and my parents are letting it happen." "Melissa always gets her way."

"I thought she was only staying for a few days."

"Now it's a month."

"Well try and get along with her." "If you can't do that just do your best to avoid her until she goes back to London."

"How do you know she lives in London?"

"Ian told me." "Spencer I know I'm not a guidance counselor but if ever want to talk about anything, you can come to me." "I have to get to school." She stood up. "See you in class."

"Ok." Nicole left.

The next afternoon Nicole went back to The Brew and got another latte. She looked over and saw Ian hug a woman. She assumed it was Melissa. They didn't see her. She felt very jealous. She left as soon as she got her latte.

The following afternoon she was cleaning her house. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I'm just cleaning."

"Nobody else is there?"

"Who else would be?"

"That guy you like, Ian right?"

"Yes his name is Ian." "No he isn't here." "I'm not talking to him anymore." "I never said I liked him by the way."

"You do though." I could tell by the way you were talking about him."

"Something happened between us."

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"What? "No." "We kissed, that's it."

"Nicole." She said disapprovingly.

"I know." "It's not helping that I liked it."

"Do you want to possibly go through what you went through at Belle High again?"

"No that's why I decided not to talk to him anymore." "I think he's going to get back together with his ex-girlfriend anyway."

"Good."

Later that night Nicole was sitting on her couch grading papers. The doorbell rang.

"Coming." She said. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Ian standing there. "Ian, what are doing here?"

"Can I please come in?"

"Yeah." She said knowing what he wanted to talk about. He went in. They sat on the couch.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said noticing the stack of papers.

"It's ok."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." "I've just been busy."

"So that's why you won't take my calls or texts?" "You've been busy, avoiding me." "It's because we kissed isn't it?"

"Ian, you don't understand." "It has nothing to do with you." "It's all me." "I think you're great." "If we didn't work together it would be a different story, but we do." "I can't go through it again."

"Go through what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." "It's a painful memory."

"Whatever that guy did I won't do, I promise."

"I saw you at The Brew yesterday." "Was that Melissa?"

"Yes."

"Are you two getting back together?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw you guys hug."

"I was happy to see her that's all." "Are you jealous?"

"A little." "I feel stupid."

"She did ask to get back together." "I said no."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be with her." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "I won't hurt you Nicole, I promise." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I hope I don't regret this."

"You won't." "Come here." They kissed.

"I'd hate to kick you out but I have work to do."

"Right."

She walked him to the door.

"We have to start planning our first official date." Ian said. "I want to take you to this restaurant in Philly." "I know you'll love it."

"I'll check my schedule."

"Ok." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." He left. Nicole was excited to be dating Ian but part of her still wondered if she was making a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole and Ian had been dating for two weeks. They still hadn't went on their first official date because they both been busy. Even though they were busy they saw each other almost nightly, not counting work, even if it was just for a few minutes. They were going on their first date Friday night. Nicole had been busy all week with parent teacher conferences. It was Wednesday. Among several other parents Nicole was meeting Spencer's mom Veronica tonight. Nicole had gotten up late and hadn't had time to go to The Brew for a latte. She was in the teachers lounge. She was putting her lunch in the fridge. There were about six people in the room.

"Morning Nicole." Ian said from behind her.

"Morning Ian." "I can't believe I got up late." "I need my latte." She shut the fridge and turned around. Ian was holding a latte in his hand.

"Hope I got it right." "Mocha latte, two shots of espresso, extra foam, extra hot, right?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "Thank you." She took it.

"You're welcome Nic." "I went to The Brew and got it for you when you text me that you got up late." Nicole got into her purse and took out her wallet. "What are you doing?"

"Paying you for the latte."

"Put that away."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She put it away. "I've gotta go."

"See you at lunch."

"Ok."

Nicole left the teachers lounge and took out her cell phone texting as she walked. She text Ian. It read.

Remind me to kiss you later sweetie. - Nicole

I will. Why do you think I got it for you? Just kidding honey. You look beautiful today by the way. - Ian

Thank you. You look pretty gorgeous today yourself. - Nicole

Why Miss Cappadora, are you flirting with me? ;) - Ian

Yeah. Nicole

Later that day Nicole and Ian were sitting outside eating lunch.

"How many parent teacher conferences do you have today?" Ian asked.

"Five including Spencer's mom."

"Spencer's parents, yikes."

"They're that bad?"

"Her mom isn't that bad but her dad never liked me."

"Why?"

"My guess is because I was sleeping with his daughter."

Nicole laughed. "Anything I should know about Mrs. Hastings?"

"Not really." "They're a rich family they can be stuck up at times." "You don't have anything to worry about though."

"You don't think so?"

"Not at all." Spence likes you"

Later that day Nicole was meeting with parents of students. Veronica Hastings walked in.

"Mrs. Hastings?" Nicole asked.

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Please have a seat." They sat down. "I'm Nicole Cappadora."

"I know." "Spencer's been raving about you."

"Spencer is a model student." "I couldn't ask for better."

"Thank you."

"I do have one small concern."

"Which is?"

"She seems to push herself to hard." "Always has to have the right answer." "Always needs to be the best." "Not to say that that's a bad thing." "I know all about it." "I was just like her when I was in school." "I'm just concerned that if she fails in the slightest, such as getting a B, she'll be devastated."

"Her father and I have noticed she's an overachiever but we support her no matter what."

Nicole showed Veronica some of Spencer's work. Veronica was getting ready to leave.

"My husband and I are having a party next Saturday." Veronica said. "Spencer is always bored to death when we have them." "Maybe seeing a friendly face would make it better." "It starts at seven if you'd like to come."

"I'll check my schedule."

"Great."

That Friday Nicole's third period class had just started.

"For those of you on the soccer team practice has been cancelled today."

Third period had just ended. Spencer was the last to start to leave.

"Why did you cancel practice today?" Spencer asked as she walked up to Nicole's desk.

"I have plans with my boyfriend."

"Ian?"

"You're not supposed to know that." She said smiling.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Not that it's a secret or anything, we just don't want to go broadcasting it."

"I understand." "That explains why Melissa's been extra bitchy lately." "She said she told Ian she wanted him back and he said no."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." "See you Monday."

"Have a good weekend."

"You to."

Later that night Nicole was getting ready for her date with Ian. She'd bought a new light blue dress. The doorbell rang at eight o'clock. She answered the door.

"Hi sweetie." She said.

"Hi." Ian said. "I love that dress."

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yes I'm starving."

"Me to." "You're going to love this restaurant."

They were at a very nice restaurant in Philadelphia.

"This food is great." Nicole said.

"I knew you'd like it."

"You should know, we're busted, kind of." "Spencer knows about us."

"I think it's just a matter of time before the cat's out of the bag."

"Me to." "Mrs. Hastings invited me to a party next Saturday."

"I'd go with you but seeing my ex might be more then a little awkward."

"I understand." "I might not even go."

Nicole and Ian were standing outside her front door.

"I had fun." Nicole said.

"I'm glad." "Me to."

"I'd invite you in but if I do I'm worried what we'd end up doing." "Not that it would be a bad thing." "I haven't had sex in two years."

"It's ok." "No big deal."

"I just want it to be good when we decide to."

"It will be." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

The following Friday third period was just letting out.

"Spencer can you hang on a minute?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." She went up to her desk.

"Your mom invited me to the party she and your dad are having tomorrow night." "Does your sister know about me and Ian?"

"I think so."

"So do you think she'll kill me as soon as I get out of the car or wait till I get in the house?" She said jokingly.

Spencer laughed. "She'll probably be a little bitchy to you but that's just her normal attitude."

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok bye.

"Bye."

The next night Nicole showed up at ten passed seven and went inside. Veronica spotted her and called her over.

"I'm glad you could make it." Veronica said. "This is my husband Peter." "This is Nicole Cappadora, Spencer's English teacher." She said looking at Peter.

"It's nice to meet you." Peter said. "I hear great things." "Make yourself at home."

Nicole was walking around. She seen a few other people from work. She went into the kitchen. Melissa was standing at the island drinking a glass of wine.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Nicole said.

"Are you a friend of my mom and dad?"

"I'm Nicole Cappadora, Spencer's English teacher."

"Nicole Cappadora?" She said realizing who she was. "Ian's girlfriend."

"Yes." She said starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So you're the reason Ian won't come back to me." She said rudely. "I don't know what he sees in you."

"Melissa stop it." Spencer said coming into the kitchen. Melissa rolled her eyes and went outside. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nicole said. "You warned me." "How are you tonight?"

"Bored out of my mind."

A little while later Nicole had just got done using the bathroom. She was going back downstairs when she heard Spencer say.

"Hey."

She turned and went in Spencer's room. "Hiding out up here."

"Yeah."

"If you don't like these things why don't you stay at Emily's or Hanna's or Aria's?"

"My parents won't let me." "They want the allusion of the perfect family." "Therefore, I have to be here." "It's complete bullshit." "Thank you for coming Miss Cappadora."

"You're welcome." "Since we're not at school you can call me Nicole." "This is a nice room."

"Thanks." "Just one more week and I get to move back to the barn."

"You have a lot of trophies and first place ribbons."

"Yeah."

"Reminds me of me, except mine were all soccer trophies."

"If you loved soccer so much, why did you become a teacher?"

"It was always my plan to go pro in soccer but I was injured two years in a row." "So I had to change my plans and decided to get my teaching degree."

"Do you miss playing soccer?"

"Yeah but I love being a teacher." "I think it's what I was always truly supposed to do." "Hey Scrabble." She said noticing it on one of Spencer's shelves. "I love Scrabble."

"Me to."

"I used to play it all the time."

"Wanna play?"

"Sure."

Three weeks later life was going on as usual. Nicole had noticed how much happier Spencer was since Melissa had went back to London. The whole school now knew about Nicole and Ian's relationship. A few of the students would even playfully tease them about it. It was a Friday. Nicole was teaching her third period class. It was almost over.

"Ok for your homework assignment this weekend." Nicole said. A few of the students groaned. "Come on, it won't be that bad." "I'd like you to write what you think your life will be like five years from now." "It can be and long as you want but no shorter then a paragraph." "Readable handwriting only please." "The paper is due Monday."

"I'll bet five years from now in your life you hope to be Mrs. Thomas instead of Miss Cappadora." One of the boys said jokingly.

She chuckled. "You're a riot Kenny." The bell rang.

"Have a good weekend everyone."

Later that night Nicole went to Ian's apartment. He was making dinner for them. She knocked and went in.

"I'm here." She said.

"Hi."

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed.

"It's almost done."

"Need any help?"

"You can get out the dishes of you want."

"Ok."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"I'm glad it's the weekend." Nicole said. "It's been long week." "At least I get to spend with my handsome boyfriend, and you." She said smiling.

"How many boyfriends do you have Nic?"

"About twenty."

"You're one of my favorites."

"One of your favorites?"

"Uh-huh, at least within the top five."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do they kiss you better then I do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's see." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It became more passionate very quickly. They looked at each other. Both of them knew where it was going. "Are you sure?"

"You have condoms right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes." They kissed. He took her hand and they went into the bedroom. In a way Nicole felt like a virgin again because it had been so long. She felt a little nervous. She sat down at the foot of the bed. He was in front of her. She took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. He groaned. He took off her shirt. They scooted more towards the middle of the bed. He undid her bra and took it off. They kissed as he laid her down on the bed. He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. Then he began to slowly kiss her down her body. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair as he went lower. He took off her jeans and panties, removing his jeans and boxers before going back up to her. As they kissed she felt his hand going up her left leg to her inner thigh. She gasped against his lips as she felt his hand inside her. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Yes, Ian." She moaned. Hearing her moan his name made him want her even more then he already did. He took his hand out and slipped inside her. He moved slowly. "Ian." She moaned. "Nicole." He groaned. They kissed. He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Oh Ian, ohhhh, oh my god, yes, Ian." She moaned giving in. "Oh Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest. She was being really quiet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "When I was a student teacher, I started sleeping with the man whose class I was student teaching for, when I had about two months left to go." "His name was Gavin Burke." "A month into our relationship I found out I was pregnant." "When I told him about the baby he said it wasn't his." "He refused to take my calls or texts." "I decided to keep the baby and raise it on my own." "About a month later I woke up in the middle of the night and I... She started crying a little. "I was bleeding badly and called 911." "I had a miscarriage." She said tearfully. Ian hugged her. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you honey."

"I'm sorry." "I'm ruining the moment."

"No."

"That's why I pushed you away so much at first."

"I understand now." "No wonder you were so timid." "How could you not be?" "I want you to know, if we ever get surprised like that, I won't abandon you." "You never have to be afraid of that." "I'd be there for you and our baby a hundred percent."

"I know you would."

"Thank you for telling me." "I know that was hard for you." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too Ian." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months had passed. Nicole and Ian were still going strong. Thanksgiving was in three days. Nicole was going to be cooking Thanksgiving dinner for the first time for her and Ian. It was early in the morning. Nicole's alarm went off. She reached over and shut it off.

"Not already." Ian said next to her tiredly.

"Yep it's time." "Want me to shower first or do you want to?"

"You can."

"Ok." They both got up. "It seems like morning got here to quick."

"Well you know why we didn't get more sleep." She said smirking.

"Yeah because you insisted on having sex." He said smiling.

She laughed. "You've got that backwards Ian." "You were the one kissing the back of my neck saying." "Come here Nic." "I was the level headed one who kept saying we should go to sleep."

"Really?" "As I remember it, after awhile the only thing you were saying was." "Oh Ian, don't stop." He said smiling.

"Shut up." She said smiling back.

Nicole had just gotten to school.

"Hi Miss Cappadora." Spencer said coming up beside her.

"Hi Spencer, how are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"Have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Dinner with my parents, Melissa's coming in." "Big fun." She said sarcastically. Nicole laughed. "What about you?" "Any plans?"

"I'm going to be making Thanksgiving dinner for the first time ever." "As long as I don't burn my house down I'm calling it a win." "I'll see you in class."

"Bye."

Nicole went into the teacher's lounge. Ian and a few other people were there.

"Look what I found on the nightstand." Nicole said going up to Ian and holding up his watch.

"I could've sworn I picked that up." He took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I've gotta go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was Thanksgiving Day. Nicole and Ian had just got done eating. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was really good." Ian said. "One of the best Thanksgiving meals I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad I was nervous about it."

"Now I'm tired."

"Me to." "Ian, I was wondering, do you want to come home to Pittsburgh with me for Christmas?"

Ian smiled. "You wanna take me home to your family?"

"Yeah." "Mom and Kate have been wanting to meet you for awhile now."

"I'd love to go." "I'm glad you asked me." He hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two weeks before Christmas. All the students were studying for midterms. Nicole had been worried about Spencer lately. Her behavior had become erratic over the last couple weeks. Sometimes she'd be uppity and full of energy. Other times it would be like she was on autopilot. Physically there but mentally not. Nicole was sitting on her couch grading papers. Ian was sitting next to her. She sighed when she got to Spencer's paper.

"What's wrong Nic?" Ian asked.

"I'm just worried about something."

"What?"

"It's not a what, it's a who."

"Ok, who?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Spencer?"

"You mean how one day she goes around like she's had fifty cups of coffee and the next she's walking around like a zombie?" "Yeah I've noticed."

"You've known her longer, does she have a history of drug abuse?"

"Drug abuse, Spence?" He laughed.

"Ian something is going on with her."

"Honey, I know how much you like her but unless you have concrete proof of something, don't get involved."

"Maybe you're right."

The next day Spencer was full of energy. The bell rang for third period to end.

"Spencer I want to see you."

"I have to get to study hall."

"I'll write you a pass " Spencer went up to Nicole's desk. Nicole waited for everyone else to leave. "Spencer are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why."

"I'm worried about you."

"How come?"

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten in the last couple weeks?"

"Enough." "Can I please have my pass now?" "I have to study."

"Yeah." She wanted to ask her more questions but knew she wouldn't get anywhere. She wrote the pass. Spencer left.

Later that night Nicole was getting ready for bed. She'd just laid down when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi honey." Ian said.

"Hi sweetie."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Me to." "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight, i love you too." "See you in the morning."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Ian wasn't getting ready for bed. He wasn't even at home. He was at the kissing rock. Five minutes passed. The person he'd been waiting for had arrived.

"Hey beautiful." He said. "Come here and give me a kiss."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later the morning had just began. Nicole was in the teacher's lounge.

"Latte delivery." Ian said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "Thank you sweetie." She said taking it

"You're welcome honey." "Don't worry about paying me for it."

"Ok."

"See you at lunch."

"Alright, have a good day."

"You to."

During third period Nicole noticed Spencer was in a daze.

Later that day Nicole and Ian were just returning from lunch break. As Ian pulled into the parking lot he and Nicole saw an ambulance quickly leaving the parking lot with lights and sirens going.

"I wonder what happened." Nicole said.

"I don't know."

Nicole and Ian went inside. There was all sorts of chatter going on. As Nicole walked down the hall she saw very worried looks on the faces of Emily, Aria and Hanna. She went up to Emily.

"Emily what happened?" Nicole asked.

"Spencer collapsed during lunch." "An ambulance just came and took her away."

The last period of the day was over. Nicole was in her classroom sitting at her desk alone. She started to think of Spencer and started crying. She didn't hear Ian come in.

"Honey, what's a matter?" He asked. He was knelt down in front of her. She wiped her eyes.

"This is all my fault." She said tearfully.

"What is?"

"I used to be addicted to amphetamines." "Seeing Spencer these last couple weeks was like looking in a mirror." "I knew what she was doing to herself, I didn't help her, I should've but I didn't."

"Nicole listen to me, you couldn't have known this was going to happen." "This is not your fault." "We don't know what the cause was yet."

"I do." "I know that's what it is."

"Even if it is you're not to blame." "You did nothing wrong, ok?" He said comfortingly. He kissed her forehead. She hugged him. "It's ok."

Sure enough what had ended up being wrong with Spencer was an amphetamine overdose. She'd been in the hospital for three days. Nicole decided to go and see her. She went into her room. Spencer looked over and saw her.

"Hi." Spencer said.

"Hi, feel up for a visitor?"

"Yeah."

She went up to her bed. "How are you?"

"Better." "I get to go home tomorrow." "I won't miss the hospital food."

"I heard you're going to be having a private tutor until after Christmas break."

"Yeah my parents want me to take it easy." "Nicole, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You tried to help me and I blew you off."

"I know what you're going through." "When I had my injury in high school, I became addicted to amphetamines." "My pain pills would knock me out preventing me from getting my work done." "So to counteract them I started taking amphetamines."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It was." "I wish I could tell you it stopped there but it didn't." "When I got injured again in college I fell right back into the same pattern, only this time I was smart enough to check myself into a rehab center." "I've been clean since I was nineteen." "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"I don't blame you." "You tried." "It was me who wouldn't listen."


	10. Chapter 10

It was five o'clock in the morning on Christmas Eve. Nicole and Ian were getting ready to drive to Pittsburgh. It was a six hour drive. Nicole went to go get in the driver's side.

"I'll drive." Ian said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They got in the car. "Go to sleep if you want to." "I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

They checked into the hotel. Nicole was driving them to her mom's house.

"I'm nervous." Ian said.

"Don't be my mom and sister will love you."

"Your mom's name is Cecilia right?"

"Yes."

They'd just gotten to the house. Kate's car was in the driveway. They went inside.

"We're here." Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole." Kate said. She looked very similar to Nicole except her hair was black and her eyes were green. They hugged.

"Hi Kate." "Kate this is Ian."

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "I've heard a lot about you "

"I've heard a lot about you to."

"Hi Nicole." Cecilia said coming into the living room.

"Hi mom." Nicole said. They hugged.

"You must be Ian." She said looking him.

"Yes ma'am." Ian said. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cappadora."

"Call me Cecilia." "It's nice to meet you to." "You're even more handsome then the pictures Nicole has sent me."

"Thank you."

Everyone spent most of the afternoon talking laughing and having a good time. In the evening Nicole and Kate decided to go to the store for Cecilia so she could make Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"Want anything from the store sweetie?" Nicole asked Ian.

"No I'm fine." He kissed her.

Nicole and Kate were at the store.

"So what do you think about Ian?" Nicole asked.

"He's great." "I can tell he really loves you."

"I really love him."

"I know." "Did you tell him about Gavin and losing the baby?"

"Yeah." "I've never been this happy or comfortable in a relationship."

"Do you see a future with him?"

"Absolutely." "If he asked me to marry him I'd say yes."

Ian and Cecilia were talking.

"Cecilia, I'd like to talk to you about something." Ian said.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Nicole." "I want to ask her to marry me but I want your blessing first."

"Well you have it."

"Great."

"When are you planning on proposing?"

"This summer." "I'm going to ask her to go to a place called Cape May in the summer and ask her there." "I still have to buy a ring." "Don't tell her, I want it to be surprise."

"I won't say a word."

The next day Nicole and Ian were back at Cecilia's for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Nic." Ian said holding a square shaped box.

"I got you something to." Nicole said. They both opened their presents. Nicole gave Ian a watch and Ian gave a sliver necklace with a sliver soccer ball on the end of it.

"Thank you for the watch honey." Ian said.

"You're welcome." "Now you have a new watch to leave on my nightstand." She said smiling.

He laughed. "Flip over the soccer ball." "I had it engraved." She flipped it over. It read.

To Nicole,

Words can't describe how much I love you.

\- Ian

"That's so sweet." "Nicole said. "I love it." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Ian was in the bathroom washing his hands when he got a text. It read.

I know you're with Nicole but I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas. See you at our spot when you get back? I miss you.

Ian smiled.

Yes, I miss you to. - Ian


	11. Chapter 11

Spring break had come and went. It was towards the end of March. It was night time on a Friday. Nicole and Ian were at her house laying in bed. She was laying on his chest. She sighed happily.

"Does that happy noise have something to do with me?" Ian asked.

"Yes it does." "Most of it in fact." "I wanted to move here but at the same time I was really scared." "Then I met you."

"Right, then I asked you out and you told me no." He said laughing a little. "I kissed you and you still told me no."

"Even after I got jealous that still wasn't enough." "You still had to talk me into giving you a chance."

"I'm glad you did to." "Nicole, I'm not saying now it can be in a year or two, but what would you think about trying for a baby?"

She looked at him surprised. "You wanna have a baby?"

"Yeah." "When you're ready." "We can wait as long as you want."

"I'm not saying no, just not right now." "Definitely something we can think about in the future though."

"Good."

"Will you still love me when I'm big and pregnant?"

"Absolutely." "You'll look great when it happens." He kissed her.

The next day Nicole was out running errands. Her cell phone stared to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Just running some errands."

"With Ian?"

"No." "He left for Philadelphia this morning to go see some friends." "He'll be back tomorrow night." "Speaking of him he kind of dropped a bombshell last night." "Not right now but he said eventually he'd like to have a baby."

"What?" She said surprised.

"I know."

"What did you say?"

"I said it was something we could think about in the future."

"Well if he's talking about that, I think he's thinking about proposing."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll see."

Later that night it was around midnight. Nicole was in her living room watching TV about to call it a night and go to bed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Nicole." Spencer said in a drunk tone.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah." "I'm at a party, I'm drunk, I really don't think I should drive." "I tried calling Hanna, Emily and Aria but they're not picking up."

"Where are you?"

"Noel Khan's lake house."

"Give me the address I'll come get you."

When Nicole pulled up Spencer was waiting for her outside. Spencer got in the car.

"Hi." Spencer said. "Thank you." "Sorry if I ruined your plans with Ian."

"Ian's in Philadelphia." "Let's get you home."

"I can't go home."

"Why?"

"My parents think I'm at Emily's."

"Where's Emily?"

"Visiting family somewhere."

Nicole took Spencer back to her house. Spencer was in the guestroom. Nicole brought her in some aspirin.

"Here take these." Nicole said. "You'll thank me tomorrow." Spencer took them. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 12

It was around two o'clock in the morning that same night. Ian was playing poker with some of his friends in Philadelphia.

"I raise." Ian said throwing in a chip.

"Do you still have that hot girlfriend of yours?" His friend Jake asked

"I still got both of them, only till I get married."

His other friend Kevin scoffed. "My ass, you're not getting married."

"If Nicole says yes, I sure am."

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"I'm asking her to go to Cape May with me in July." "I'm asking her there."

"How do you know she'll say yes?" Kevin asked.

"She'll say yes, she loves me and I love her."

"Have a ring yet?"

"I bought it two weeks ago."

"What about your side piece?" Jake asked.

"Once I get married that's over." "I'm planning on becoming a family man." "I want kids."

"How come you've never told us anything about the other chick?"

"I've told you the sex is awesome." "What else do you want?"

"How about a name?"

"None of your fucking business."

"It's that Melissa chick isn't it?" Kevin said.

"No."

"Well I'll believe you're a family man when I see it."

The next morning Spencer woke up. She went into the kitchen where Nicole was. She was standing by the coffee pot.

"Morning Spencer, want some coffee?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Nicole got both of them a coffee and sat down at the table.

"We have to talk." Nicole said.

"Are you going to tell my parents?"

"Not this time but don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Why were you drinking?"

"I got into a fight with my mom and dad." "They want me to go to a private school in London for my last two years of high school and live with Melissa." "I don't wanna go."

"Have any decisions been made?"

"Not officially but they're really pushing for it."

"Is it because of what happened with the pills?"

"I think so."

"Well next time something happens and you can't get ahold of Aria, Emily, or Hanna, you can come to me."

"Thanks." "You're a good friend "

"After I finish this cup of coffee, I'll change and we'll go get your car."

"Ok."

Three weeks later Nicole and Ian were having lunch.

"Nicole, will you go to the prom with me?" Ian asked.

"What?"

"To chaperone." "I know it's not the same as actually going to the prom but I know you never went "

"I'd love to go to the prom with you."

"Great."

That Friday night. Nicole and Ian were at the prom. Ian had his phone on vibrate and it kept buzzing. He went out to the hall and called the number back that kept calling him. He was annoyed.

"Jesus Christ, what do you want?" He said. "You know I'm chaperoning the prom." "I'll be there when I get there." "Listen you knew I- He lowered his voice and went over by the stairs. "You knew I was with Nicole when we started seeing each other." "Honey." He said in a more gentle tone. "Don't cry, please stop." "I'll text you when I'm on my way, ok?" "I love you too- He stopped almost slipping and saying her name. "Bye."

He went back inside. Nicole went up to him.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Prom was over. The only people still there were Nicole, Ian and the DJ. Ian went up to Nicole.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"There's no music."

"We don't need any." They went to the middle of the dancefloor. As soon as they did the DJ started their song.

"You planned this."

"You caught me." They started to slow dance.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad."

"It wasn't the prom I pictured but at least I finally got to go to one."

"Do you want to go to Cape May with me this summer?" "I want to spend Fourth Of July weekend there." "I have some friends we can stay with."

"Sounds like fun."

They were in the parking lot getting ready to leave.

"Wanna come home with me?" Nicole asked.

"I wish I could but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright, I was gonna say we can have sex but ok." She said smiling.

"That's why I don't think it would be a good idea." "I won't get much sleep." They kissed. "Can I spend the night with you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	13. Chapter 13

There were only four more weeks left in the school year. The last week had been finals week for the students. It was Friday, the last day of finals. Everyone was anxious for the day to be over. Nicole and Ian were on lunch break.

"I have some good news." Ian said. "I talked to my friends who stay at Cape May for the summer and they said we can stay with them."

"Good."

"I have a few surprises for you to." He said smirking.

"What kind of surprises?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Give me a hint."

"Nope."

"Are my surprises something that will make me want to have sex with you?" She said quietly and smiling.

"Maybe but that's not why I'm planning them."

The next night Ian was at Nicole's house. They were waiting on a pizza. The doorbell rang. Nicole got up and got the door. She was surprised to see Spencer standing there.

"Hi." Nicole said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?" She said.

Nicole could tell something was wrong. "Yeah."

Spencer went in and saw Ian sitting on the couch. "I'm interrupting, I'm sorry."

"It's cool Spence." Ian said. "We're just hanging out."

"Wanna go into the kitchen and talk?" Nicole asked Spencer.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said. "It's just Hanna's grounded, Aria's grandma is in town so she's not allowed to have company and Emily and her mom are out of town."

"It's fine." "What's wrong?"

"My parents want be to tour that private school this summer."

"It's just a tour."

"Yeah but I think they're really going to make me go."

"I know you don't want to but if you do it's only two years." "Then you go off to college." "You can go anywhere you want." "Where do you want to go?"

"U Penn." "Everyone in my family has gone there."

"Let me ask you a question." "When the subject of private school comes up, how does the conversation go?" "Is it yelling and screaming or a conversation?"

"Yelling and screaming."

"Try having a conversation next time." "Maybe they'll be more open."

"I'll try." "Can I stay here tonight?" "I won't bother you." "You and Ian can do whatever."

"You can stay." "As long as you text your parents let them know you're safe."

"Thanks Nicole."

"You're welcome." The doorbell rang. Ian got it. It was the pizza.

Nicole and Ian had just gotten into bed.

"Honey do you really think it was a good idea to let Spencer stay here?" Ian said.

"I told her she could come to me if she needed me."

"I know you've taken on a role of a big sister when it comes to her but you're not." "She has Melissa for that."

"Melissa's a b- She stopped.

"Melissa's a what?" Ian said smiling.

"Not a nice person."

"She's still Spencer's sister." "I just don't want to get to attached is all." "I know you two are friends and that's great but she's your student."

"I know but we have a lot in common."

It was around one o'clock in the morning. Spencer went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She jumped when she closed the refrigerator door and saw Ian standing there.

"Jesus ian."

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." "I guess it was you."

"I should get back to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

There was only a week left in the school year. It was Friday afternoon. Nicole had been home from work for about a half hour. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi."

"I called you the other day, I left you a voicemail."

"I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"How are things?"

"Great."

"How's Ian?"

"He's great." "I'm asking him to move in with me this weekend."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I hope so." "I'm ready to take that next step in our relationship."

"I wonder how long it'll be before I call him my brother-in-law."

"I don't know."

Ian was at home on his cell phone a few hours later getting ready to go to Nicole's. He was talking to a friend.

"I need a favor." He said. "I need to borrow your yacht when I come to Cape May." "I'm gonna propose to my girlfriend on it." "Thanks bye."

The next evening Nicole was doing the dishes. She felt Ian's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hi sweetie." Nicole said smiling.

"Hi." She felt him kissing the back of her neck.

"Do you want something?"

"You."

"I'm doing the dishes right now Ian."

"But I love you." He moved to the side of her neck.

"I have to finish the dishes, later." They went upstairs.

Afterwards they were laying in bed. He was holding her.

"Ian, I want to ask you something." She said.

"What?"

"Before I ask you this, I want you to know that you can say no if you want to." "I've been thinking, I want you to move in with me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Absolutely."

He kissed her. "Let's wait until after school's out to move my stuff in."

She smiled. "Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next afternoon Ian had went home. He'd left about twenty minutes ago. Nicole had just sat down to grade some papers. She heard a buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. Seconds later she heard something hit the floor. She got up to see what the noise was. Ian's cell phone was on the floor. She went over to it and picked it up. She saw a message from a number. It read.

I miss you. Do I get to see you tonight? I love you.

Nicole looked at other texts from that number and discovered that ian had been cheating on her with this woman for months.

Ian was sitting at home. Nicole walked into his apartment without knocking.

"Hi honey." He said surprised.

"You forgot your phone." She said angrily.

"Nicole, what's wrong?"

"She text you."

"Who?"

"Your other girlfriend." "I saw the text messages." "Her saying things like, I love you." "Are you still with Nicole or can you come see me?" She put his phone on the coffee table and turned to leave.

"Nicole wait." He said stopping her.

"I'm so stupid." "I thought you loved me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I do love you."

"The other woman to right?"

"No."

"Really, that's not what you said."

"She doesn't mean anything to me, I swear."

"I believed you." "I thought you wanted a future with me." "You even brought up having a baby."

"I do want a future with you Nicole, I do." "I want you to have my babies."

"I'll never believe anything you say again." "It's over, we're done."

"No, Nicole please, I'm sorry." "I love you."

"No you don't." "I don't know if you ever did." She left.

Nicole got a mile down the road and pulled over. She broke into tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Nicole had been devastated all week. Ian had been calling and texting her but she ignored them all. Teachers and students alike could see something was wrong with Nicole. It was Thursday, the last day of school. The bell had just rang for third period to end.

"Everyone have a great summer." Nicole said trying to sound as happy as she could. "See you all next year." Several students stopped to say goodbye to Nicole on there way out. Everyone walked out until only Spencer and Nicole remained. Spencer went up to Nicole's desk.

"I did what you said." Spencer said.

"What?" She said confused.

"I talked to my parents about private school." "I don't have to go if I don't want to."

"That's great."

"They still want me to tour the school though."

"When do you go?"

"Two weeks." "Granted I have to stay with Melissa but it's a week in London." "I'm gonna make the best of it."

"You should." "I'd love to go to London."

"Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"I'm going home to Pittsburgh." "I'm going to stay with Kate." "I need to be around family right now."

"Are you ok?" "I've noticed you've been sad lately."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems."

"What's the matter?"

"I broke up with Ian."

"Why?"

"He was cheating on me."

"With whom?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I'm so sorry." "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Eventually yes." "I'll write you a pass." She wrote it. "Have a fun summer."

"You to."

Later that afternoon Nicole's sixth period class had just ended. She was getting her usual goodbyes. After everyone was gone she'd noticed Noel Kahn had hung back. He went up to her desk.

"Something I can do for you Noel?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say have a nice summer."

"Thanks."

"Ian's a dumbass."

"What?"

"He's friends with my brother." "I overheard them talking last night." "I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to cheat on you." "You're beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Get to class Noel." He left.

The next day Nicole was heading to Pittsburgh. Before she left Rosewood she decided to get gas. She was going back to her car after paying about to open the driver's side door.

"Nicole." She heard Ian say from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "What Ian?" She said just wanting to get out of there.

He went over to her. "How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"That was a stupid question."

"What do you want Ian?"

"I miss you."

"I have to go."

"Wait."

"I hope you and the other woman you're seeing are very happy together."

"I love you Nicole."

"Save it." She got in her car and drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

The first day of the new year was today. Nicole had been back from Pittsburgh for two days. She hadn't seen Ian yet but she knew that would all change today. Although it was easier then it had been three months ago she was still trying to process the break up. It was lunch time. Nicole was getting her lunch out of the fridge. When she turned around she came face to face with Ian.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said trying to be as civil as possible.

"How was your summer?" "I haven't seen you around."

"I spent it in Pittsburgh at Kate's."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"How was Cape May?"

"I didn't go."

"Well bye."

"Bye." Nicole took her lunch and ate in her classroom.

The bell had just rang to end eighth period. The last period of the day. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria were in this class. Spencer went up to Nicole's desk.

"Hi." Nicole said.

"Hi."

"How was your summer?"

"Good." "I wanted to show you some pictures from London." She showed her the pictures.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"How was your summer?"

"There were some bad days in the beginning but it turned out to be good."

"Good." "How are you doing?"

"Well I'm still processing but I'm in a much better place then I was three months ago."

"Good." "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Nicole was at home. In the bathroom she noticed some of Ian's things. She then looked in other rooms of the house for clothes and things of that nature. She boxed it all up and went over to his apartment. Lucky for her he wasn't home. When he returned an hour later he saw the box sitting outside his front door. He felt sad.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later Nicole was getting things ready for the first soccer practice. As she was bringing the soccer balls the field hockey field came into her line of sight. She saw the spot where she and Ian shared their first kiss. She got tears in her eyes.

"Coach Cappadora?" One of the players said.

Nicole wiped her eyes quickly. "Yes."

Nicole was sitting at home that evening. The doorbell rang. When she opened the door Ian was standing there holding a box.

"You had some things at my place to." He said.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"Why did you give back your necklace?"

"I don't want it anymore."

"Can I come in?" He could tell from the look on her face she didn't want him to. "Please Nic, just five minutes."

"Alright." He went in. They sat down on the couch. "What do you want?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Really because I'm not." "I miss you."

"Ian stop."

"I want to tell you the truth." "I started talking to that other girl around the time we met." "I started seeing both of you." "That was wrong."

"She seems to know me." "She mentions me by name in the texts."

"She knows your name." "I told her about you when we first started talking." "Before you and me became you and me." "When things started getting serious with you I should've broken it off." "I was selfish." "I'm an asshole."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not seeing her anymore."

"It's none of my business."

"Here, look in my phone."

She looked through it. The texts and number were gone. "That doesn't prove anything." She handed him back his phone..

"I love you." "I know you're mad at me and rightfully so but I think you still love me."

"I don't trust you."

"Do you still love me?" She started to cry a little. "You do don't you?" He kissed her. She pulled away.

"I want you to leave."

"Ok. He left.


	18. Chapter 18

School had been in for three weeks. Nicole and Ian talked here and there. Nicole was just leaving school. She coached soccer practice. The field hockey team had practice to. She was just opening the drivers side door when she heard Ian say.

"Nicole."

She turned around. "Hi Ian."

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Going home to grade papers."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"Can we please have dinner, just to talk?"

"Alright where?" She said a little reluctant.

"How about the restaurant in Philly were we had our first date, six o'clock?"

"Ok."

"Thank you."

Nicole had been home for about an hour. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Nicole." Kate said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok." "The first couple days were hard but I'm doing ok."

"Good." "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah." "We've talked."

"Is he still with the other woman?"

"He says no." "I'm um, having dinner with him tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk about things."

"Nicole don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything." "I'm just going out to dinner."

"With someone you used to love." "Maybe to still do."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I just don't want you to go through that pain again." "When you came to my house you cried for a month."

"I remember."

The next night Nicole met Ian at the restaurant. He was sitting at the table when she arrived.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thanks." She sat down.

They were eating and talking.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about our last conversation at your house." Ian said. "You told me you don't trust me."

"I don't."

"I want to earn back your trust." "I'll do anything to do that." "I know I can make it ok again if you just give me a chance." He took her hand. "I know I hurt you." He said with sorrow in his voice. "I hate myself for it, let me make it up to you." "I love you."

"I'm not saying we're back together, let's start but taking things slow and seeing how it goes."

"I can live with that."

Ian had just gotten home. He'd taken a burner phone out of a kitchen drawer and dialed a number. The person answered.

"Hey I need to meet you at our spot tomorrow night at eight." He said.

At eight o'clock the next night Ian met his mystery woman at the kissing rock. After they had sex he told her he couldn't see her anymore. He just finished getting dressed. She was standing about ten feet away from him. He could hear her crying. He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't cry." He said. "I hate it when you do that." She sniffled. "Spence, come on." Spencer turned around and hugged him. "It's ok honey, I know, I know." "You don't like hurting Nicole anymore then I do." "I don't want to do this but if we get caught again I might not be able to keep your name out of it." "Like I've told you I love you both, if I want things to work with Nicole we can't do this anymore."

"I love you." Spencer said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too but it has to be this way."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Nicole went into her classroom. There were flowers waiting for her on her desk. Nicole picked up the card inside. It read.

The first step to earning back your trust. - Ian

She smiled. There was about five minutes before classes started. Nicole went to Ian's office. The door was open. She knocked on the frame. Ian was sitting behind his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning, thanks for the roses."

"You're welcome."

"I thought what wrote on the card was cute."

"Can I make you dinner tonight?"

"I don't think we should do that yet." "I'll be home all night if you want to call me though."

"Ok."

Spencer was in study hall. It was her first period class. She was crushed from Ian breaking up with her but knew she could never show it.

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of Spencer's sophomore year. During lunch that day she'd seen Ian chatting up Nicole. She was getting ready to walk home from school. Ian's car pulled up beside her. He rolled down the window on the passenger side._

_"Spence, do you want a ride?" He asked._

_"Sure." She got in the car._

_They went and got something to eat. They were parked and talking._

_"I saw you talking to Miss Cappadora today." Spencer said._

_"She shot me down." "Did you ever tell anyone we went out?"_

_"No."_

_"It was fun."_

_"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. They started making out._

_End Of Flashback_


	20. Chapter 20

For the last month Nicole and Ian were spending their nights talking to each other on the phone. Of course they would see each other at work. Nicole was starting to trust Ian again. She was thinking about telling him she was ready to give him another chance. She was sitting in the teachers lounge eating her lunch. Ian came up to the table.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He sat down. "How's your day been?"

"A little frustrating."

"What's a matter?"

"I don't know why I volunteered to make two-hundred cupcakes for the school bake sale." "I've asked students for help but so far no takers."

"Ask Spence."

"I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"She seems down about something." "I don't know what."

"Well I see her on the field hockey field almost every day, she seems fine to me."

"It's women's intuition." "I know something's wrong."

"Do you think it's what was wrong last time?"

"No."

"So, when are you finally going to agree to come over for dinner?"

"Well I have to bake and icing two-hundred cupcakes tonight." "Tomorrow night at seven?"

Ian smiled. "Yes."

"I want you to be clear on something though." "We are not having sex." She whispered. "So if that's why you want me to come over, you'll be disappointed."

"I just want to spend some time with you."

"Ok."

Nicole's eighth period class had just began.

"Before we begin, I have to bake and icing two-hundred cupcakes tonight for the school bake sale." Nicole said. "Can anyone help me?"

"I will." Spencer said.

"Thank you Spencer." "Can you be at my house by four?"

"Sure."

Nicole had just taken a third batch of cupcakes out of the oven. She and Spencer were putting icing on another batch while those cooled.

"How have you been Spencer?" Nicole asked.

"Fine."

"I thought you seemed a little sad lately."

"My boyfriend broke up with me last month."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"No one did." "We were keeping it quiet."

"Why?"

"He's older, plus he was seeing someone else the same time he was seeing me."

"I've been there." "It sucks."

"Yeah, it's my own fault." "I knew he was seeing someone else, he told me but I liked him so I decided to keep seeing him." "The thing that really sucked is his girlfriend is one of my friends." "We're close." "I think of her as a sister." "I felt terrible doing that to her but I fell in love with him."

"How long were you two together?"

"A year." "I lost my virginity to him."

"No wonder you've been so upset." "I know it's hard to lose your first love."

"So how are you Ian?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you talking in the hall." "Are you guys back together?"

"He wants to be, I do to but because of what he did last time I'm timid." "We're taking it slow." "I have to go to the bathroom." "Will you take out the next batch when the timer goes off?"

"Yes." She went upstairs. Spencer began to think back to the last time she was in Nicole's kitchen.

_Flashback_

_It was around one o'clock in the morning. Spencer went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She jumped when she closed the refrigerator door and saw Ian standing there._

_"Jesus Ian." She said._

_"Sorry, I thought I heard something." "I guess it was you."_

_"I should get back to bed." She shut the fridge._

"_Well, you could do that." He said smirking. "Come here."_

"_Are you crazy?" "Nicole's upstairs."_

"_She's asleep." "Come here, please."_

"_Ok." She turned to face him. He pulled her close. "Sorry about showing up tonight." "I didn't know you would be here."_

"_It's fine." He kissed her. "What?"_

"_I just feel weird doing this here."_

"_She'll never know about it, relax." He kissed her collarbone moving up to her neck. She moaned. Ian backed them up to the wall, taking off his sweatpants and her pajama bottoms. He lifted her off the ground, slipped inside her and started to move._

"_Oh Spence." He groaned._

The timer went off on the oven breaking Spencer from her thoughts.

The next night Nicole went to Ian's for dinner. She'd just gotten there.

"Everything's ready." Ian said.

They were in the kitchen eating. Nicole could tell Ian was really happy.

"What?" She said.

"I'm just glad you're here." "I miss this."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"Have you thought about us getting back together?"

"Yeah." "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"That's ok."

"If we did I've have to be sure that you can commit."

"I understand."

After dinner Ian walked her to the door. They hugged.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	21. Chapter 21

Nicole and Ian had continued to talk for the last two weeks. They'd also spent some time together. Nicole couldn't focus on Ian right now. Her soccer team had a big game in Philadelphia. They'd taken a bus from Rosewood. The game was starting in two minutes. Nicole was on the sidelines of the field. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see Ian standing there.

"Ian." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer on the team."

"Well thanks."

"No problem."

Nicole's team won four to three. When they got back to the school Ian was waiting for Nicole at her car. She went up to the car.

"Great game." Ian said.

"Yeah, the girls did great."

"Can I come over?" "I'll call and order a pizza and pick it up on the way."

"Alright." "See you in a few minutes."

They just got done eating. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was good." She said.

"Yeah." He kissed her. She pulled away.

"Ian." She said unsure.

"I want you back." "I can commit to you, I can." "I know how much I hurt you, I promise I'll never do it again." "I want you Nicole, no one else." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I'll take you back."

"Really?" He said smiling. "I'm so happy." They kissed.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole and Ian had been back together for two months. Nicole was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Kate wasn't happy with her decision to go back to Ian but Nicole didn't care. She only cared that she and Ian were happy. It was Halloween. Tonight parties would be thrown and trick-or-treaters would be out. It was a Friday. The bell had just rang for the last class to end.

"Have a fun Halloween Spencer." Nicole said as Spencer was walking passed her desk.

"Thanks." She stopped at Nicole's desk. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Ian's coming over and we're passing out candy." "What about you?"

"Aria, Emily, and Hanna are all coming to my house." "We're going to have a horror movie marathon."

"Sounds like fun." "Have a good time."

"You to."

"We will."

Later that night they'd just finished passing out the last of the candy.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ian asked.

"Yeah."

"Pick a movie, I'll make some popcorn."

"Ok." "How about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Sounds good."

Nicole turned on the movie. Ian went to make the popcorn. Ten minutes passed.

"Hey." Ian whispered into her ear. She jumped. "I got you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He sat down next to her. "You know you love me."

"I know."

"See?"

The movie had just ended.

"Nicole, I want to ask you a question." Ian said.

"Ok."

"When most women get asked this they expect it, on some level at least." "I think I'm about to blow your mind." He got up and got down on one knee. He took a little box out of his jeans pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said not believing what was going on.

"I've wanted to do this since before we broke up." "When you were contemplating getting back together with me you said you needed to know I could commit to you." "This is the kind of commitment I want." He opened the box revealing a beautiful three-carat sliver diamond ring. "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said happily. He put the ring on her finger and sat back down. They hugged and kissed.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

The following Monday Nicole was at work. The bell had just rang to end the last class of the day.

"Put your worksheets on my desk on your way out." Nicole said as the students started to leave. Spencer was the last one up to the desk. She noticed the ring almost immediately.

"Well I was going to ask how your Halloween went." Spencer said surprised. "If that's what I think it is I'd say it went pretty well."

"It is." "Ian proposed."

"Wow." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok." As Spencer left she wanted to be happy for Nicole but she felt sick to her stomach.

Three weeks later Nicole was on her way to Pittsburgh for Thanksgiving. She was going to be staying there until Sunday morning. She was going alone this time because Kate still had a problem with Ian. Nicole was planning on telling Cecilia and Kate about the engagement while she was there. She was going to be staying with Cecilia.

It was Thanksgiving Day. Nicole, Kate and Cecilia were in the middle of dinner. Nicole had put her engagement ring in her purse. She went upstairs to the bathroom to put it on and went back down to the table. About five minutes passed.

"Nicole what the hell is that?" Kate said pointing at the ring.

"Ian asked me to marry him and I said yes." Nicole said.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I love him Kate."

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No but he's sorry and he won't do it again."

"I can't believe this." She said disgusted.

"Can't you at least try to be happy for me?"

"No I can't."

"I'm happy for you." Cecilia said.

"Thanks mom." Nicole said.

"Mom how can you say that?" Kate said.

"Despite what happened in the past your sister is happy and you should be happy for her." Cecilia said.

"We've set the wedding date for June 16th." "We're having it at the local church in Rosewood." She looked at Kate. "I hope you change your mind because I want you to be my maid of honor." Kate got up and left.

"I'll definitely be there." Cecilia said.

That Saturday night Ian was sitting at home. He was bored. He went to the kitchen, opened up the drawer with his burner phone in it. He stood there for the next twenty minutes contemplating what do. Finally he picked up the phone and sent a text.

Spencer was at home in her bedroom. Melissa was home so she was staying in the barn. Spencer got a text. She recognized the number. It was from Ian's burner phone. The text read.

Hi Spencer, come spend the night with me. I miss you.

She thought about it for the next hour. She didn't want to do this to Nicole but she missed Ian. She still loved him. She text back.

I'm on my way.

When Spencer got to the apartment she knocked on the door. She was holding a bag of clothes. Ian answered the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey." He said happily. "Come in." She went in. He hugged her. They kissed. "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure."

After they got done eating Spencer was washing her dish. When she turned around Ian was behind her. He kissed her.

"Come here." He took her by the hands. They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards they were laying in bed. Spencer had a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong Spence?" Ian asked.

"You already know." "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not."

"Don't you feel bad?"

"Of course I do but we can't help the way we feel about each other." "Come here." She snuggled up to him. They kissed.

"I love you Ian."

"I'm glad you decided to come over."


	24. Chapter 24

Ian woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He had to get up because his cell phone was in his jeans. He got up quickly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Morning sweetie." Nicole said.

"Morning."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I didn't sleep very well, I was lonely." As he said that he looked at Spencer who was woken up by Ian talking. He put his finger to his lips to indicate for her to be quiet.

"I should be back by six tonight." "Do you want to come over?"

"Yes." "I can't wait to see you." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Drive safe."

"I will." "I'm getting ready to leave right now."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Text me when you're close to your house, I'll be on my way."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Ian looked at Spencer.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

They were sitting the table eating.

"Spence, about last night… Ian said.

"I know, it can't happen again." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew that coming over." "I just wanted to be with you."

He took her hand. "Last night was really nice." "I love our moments together."

After they were done eating Ian walked her to the door.

"Come here." He said. They hugged and kissed. "Be careful going home."

"I will." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes knowing she would never get what she wanted. "I love you." She left.

Later that night Nicole was home five minutes before the front door opened.

"It's me." Ian said coming through the door.

"Hi." Nicole said from the couch.

"Hi." They kissed and Ian sat down next to her. "You still haven't told me how Thanksgiving dinner went."

"That's because it was a disaster." "When I told Kate we were engaged she stormed out."

"What did Cecilia say?"

"She was supportive."

"Well there's still six months until the wedding." "Kate will come around."

"I don't think so."

"She will." "She just needs time to get used to the idea."

The following Saturday Nicole asked Spencer to meet her at The Brew. They were sitting down drinking lattes.

"Ian and I set the date for our wedding." Nicole said. "We're getting married June 16th."

"That's great." She said trying to sound as happy as she could.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'll even let you pick out your own dress." "What do you say?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Great."


	25. Chapter 25

Four months later everyone was on spring break. It was early in the morning. Nicole was taking Spencer to Philadelphia to pick out a bridesmaid dress. She was at the kitchen table writing a few checks when Ian came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Just writing out some checks."

"You have a pretty signature." "It'll look better when it finally says Nicole Thomas." He said smiling. He kissed her.

"I'd better get going." "I don't want to be late for our appointment."

"Call be when you get back." He was getting ready to go home.

"I will."

"You two have fun."

"We will."

"See you later, I love you."

"I love you too." The left at the same time.

Nicole went and picked up Spencer. They went to a bridal shop. Spencer tried on four dresses before trying on a dress that was chiffon, light purple, floor length with a v-neck.

"That one is great." Nicole said.

"I love it." Spencer said smiling.

"Is that the one you want?"

"Yeah but it's three-hundred dollars."

"No worries." "Got it covered."

They went out to lunch. They were eating.

"They've sent in their RSVPs but Aria, Emily and Hanna wanted me to tell you they're coming to the wedding." Spencer said.

"Great."

"Do you know if your sister is coming to the wedding yet?"

"No." "If I don't here from her soon I'll have to start looking around for beauty shops."

"Why?"

"Kate's a beautician." "I want her to do my hair and make-up and yours to but I really don't think she's coming."

Later that night Nicole was at home alone. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Kate, hi." She said surprised. She hadn't heard from her since Thanksgiving.

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"The reason I'm calling is, I'm coming to the wedding."

"That's great." "What changed your mind?"

"I just figured if you can get passed what Ian did I can to."

Three Weeks Later

The wedding was just under a month away. Ian was living with Nicole now. She'd just gotten back from a routine check-up at the doctor.

"Ian?" She called not seeing him in the living room.

"Yeah honey?" He said coming down the stairs.

"We need to talk sweetie." She got a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I just hope you're happy about what I'm about to tell you." "At the doctor they did urine test." "I'm pregnant." "We're gonna have a baby."

He smiled and hugged her. "Did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"Well it's just we didn't plan it."

"Who cares, this is great." They kissed. "I'm gonna be a daddy." He said happily.

"I think we should wait to tell people until the reception."

"Good idea." "Come on." He said heading for the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"Baby shopping."


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole and Ian's wedding was tomorrow. Ian was going to Philadelphia for the night. What Nicole didn't know was he'd talked Spencer into going with him. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Ian was getting ready to leave.

"Have fun tonight." Nicole said.

"I will." "Have fun with Kate."

"I will." "Just promise me you won't fall for a stripper tonight." She said jokingly and smiling.

"Stripper?" He laughed. "I'm not going to a strip club."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm not." "Come here." They kissed. "Next time we do that we'll be married." He said smiling.

"I know." She said smiling back.

He knelt down by her stomach. "Daddy's leaving now." "Be good in there for mommy." "Tomorrow you, me and mommy officially become a family." "Grandma Cecilia and aunt Kate are gonna be so happy when they found out about you." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. He looked at Nicole. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

Ian picked up Spencer two blocks from her house. Her parents thought she was staying at Hanna's. They pulled into parking garage of The Rittenhouse Hotel. It was a five-star hotel. Spencer waited by the elevator while Ian checked in. They went up to their floor.

"I have a surprise for you Spence." Ian said as he unlocked the door. They went inside. He'd gotten them a beautiful suite.

"Wow." Spencer said.

"Check out this view." They went over to the window. They had a beautiful view of Rittenhouse Square Park.

"It's beautiful." She turned to him. "Why did you do all of this?"

"This is the last time we get to do this." He said going up to her. "I wanted our last night together to be special." They kissed. "Wanna get in the Jacuzzi?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Nicole and Kate were sitting in her living room. Kate was drinking wine. Nicole was drinking iced tea.

"You should have a drink." Kate said.

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, it's your last night as a free woman."

"I'll pass."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." "What time is mom coming in?"

"She'll be here by eight tomorrow." She smiled.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah but you're not supposed to know that yet." "We're telling everyone at the reception tomorrow."

"Oh my god, come here." They hugged. "I'm so happy for you." "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"When are you due?"

"November 30th."

"Mom's gonna be so happy."

"I know."

A few hours later back at the hotel. Spencer and Ian were in bed having sex for the third time.

"Oh Ian ohhhh." She moaned.

"Oh Spence." He groaned.

Ian's cell phone started ringing in the living room.

Nicole was calling him. She got his voicemail.

"Hi sweetie." She said. "I hope you're having fun." "I just wanted to say goodnight." "I love you." "Bye."

That afternoon everyone was at the church. The wedding was about to start. Nicole had just put on her vail.

"You look so beautiful Nicole." Spencer said.

"Thanks so do you." The music for Spencer started.

"That's my cue." Spencer went out, then Kate.

As Nicole went down the aisle every head turned to look at her. She was only focused on Ian. She had butterflies in her stomach. They were looking at each other so happily. They joined hands went she got to him. The priest started talking. He'd been talking for about a minute and a half.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

It took everything Spencer had not to say anything. She wanted Nicole to be happy but she loved Ian to and giving him up was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Nicole and Ian said their vows and exchanged rings.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked looking at Ian. Spencer started to cry.

"I do." Ian said smiling.

The priest looked at Nicole. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said happily.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

At the reception after the first dance and toasts, Nicole and Ian were sitting at the head table along with Spencer and the rest of the wedding party.

"Can we tell them now?" Ian whispered to Nicole.

"Yeah." They stood up. Ian clinked this glass with his knife to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone." "My wife and I." He smiled. "That feels great to say." "My wife and I have an announcement to make."

"A very important announcement." "We are expecting our first child." "I'm due on November 30th." Everyone cheered except for Spencer who's jaw was dropped.

Ten minutes later Ian had gotten a text. He checked his phone. It was from Spencer's number. It read.

Meet me in the bell tower.

"I have to go to the bathroom Nic." He said looking at Nicole. "I'll be right back."

Ian went to the bell tower. Spencer was waiting for him.

"What?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" She said still shocked.

"What does it matter?"

"Watching you marry her was painful enough." "Knowing she's having your child... Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't think." "You have to calm down." "Take a few minutes but please calm down."

"It just hurts."

"I know."

"No you don't." "You don't care."

"Spencer, you know I love you."

"No I don't."

"I do.' "I have to get back." He left.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the first day of classes. Nicole was five months pregnant with a noticable belly. Two weeks ago she found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. She and Ian had been busy with the nursery. She walked into her first class.

"Hello class." Nicole said. "I hope you all had a great summer." "My name is Mrs. Thomas." She said with pride.

Fifth period had just ended. Spencer was in this class. It was lunch time. Nicole and Spencer left the classroom at the same time.

"Hi Spencer." Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole." "I see the baby's growing."

"Yeah."

"Are you and Ian excited?"

"Yeah." "We found out we're having a little girl."

"Congratulations."

"I haven't seen you since the wedding." "Where have you been?"

"Just busy." "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Towards the end of the school day Ian went into his office. There was a note on his desk. It read.

We really need to talk. It's important. Please meet me at the kissing rock at nine o'clock tomorrow night. - Spencer

Ian crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash.

Later that evening Nicole and Ian were working on the nursery. Nicole felt the baby kick for the first time.

"Come here Ian." She said excitedly.

"What it is?" He said going over to her.

"She's kicking."

He put his hand on her stomach. "I feel her." He said smiling. "Are you saying hi to mommy and daddy?"

The next night at nine o'clock Ian went to the kissing rock. Spencer was waiting for him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Spence look, I know you miss me but it's over, I'm sorry."

"That's not what this is about."

"What do you want then?"

"Ian, I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped. "What?" He said shocked.


	28. Chapter 28

"Is this some type of way to blackmail me into staying with you?" Ian said still not believing what he was hearing.

"No."

"How do you know it's mine?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Spencer said angrily. "You know you're the only person I've ever been with."

"How far along?"

"The test I took said eleven to thirteen weeks."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Swear."

"Yes."

"Ok." "Well, we have to get you an abortion."

"I know."

"Give me a couple of days to work out all the details." "I'll call you."

"I'm scared Ian."

"It's ok." He hugged her. "I'll take care of it."

Twenty minutes later Ian was back home. He went to the store to create a cover story.

"Where did you go?" Nicole asked coming into the living room.

"I went to get you some more chocolate milk."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"I'll make it for you."

"You sure."

"Yeah." "Just tell me what you want and go sit down."

Three days later Ian was leaving. Nicole thought he was going golfing for the day He just got in the car. He took out his burner phone and dialed a number.

"Spence, I'm on my way." He said. He drove off.


	29. Chapter 29

Spencer had been missing since Saturday. It had been three days. The Rosewood police had issued a full investigation. The whole town was worried that there was a psycho on the loose. Spencer's parents had put up missing persons posters, offering a fifty-thousand dollar reward for any viable information on her whereabouts. Nicole had been worried since ever since she learned of Spencer's disappearance. She and Ian had volunteered for search parties. Nicole had printed up her own missing persons posters and plastered them all over town. Ian was worried about Nicole. In searching for and worrying about Spencer, Ian was worried Nicole was pushing herself to hard. Nicole and Ian were at work in the teachers lounge eating lunch.

"I'm volunteering for another search party tonight." Nicole said. "It's down by the lake." "Do you want to come with me?"

"Nic, I'm worried about you." Ian said concerned.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm aware of that."

"What I mean is, I know you're worried about Spencer but you need to stop and take care of yourself." "I think you've been pushing yourself to hard." He took her hand. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"We'll be fine sweetie, I promise."

"Ok." "I just want you two to be safe.'

"We will be."

Later that night Nicole came home from the search party.

"I'm home." She said.

"Good, dinner's ready." Ian said coming out of the kitchen. They went into the kitchen. "Did you find anything?"

"No but I guess that's a good thing."

They were sitting at the table eating.

"I want to look into a security system." Nicole said.

"Why?" "You know I'd never let anything happen to you.'"

"I know." "It's just with the baby coming I'd feel better with some security."

"I'll look into it."

"Good."

About an hour later they'd just gotten into bed. She snuggled up to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Everything is gonna be ok." He said.

"I hope so."

"It will."

"Ow."

"Is your back sore?"

"Yeah."

"Roll over I'll rub it for you." She rolled over. He started rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

It had been four months since Spencer disappeared with no sign of her. Nicole as well as the rest of the town feared the worst. Nicole was about to pop. She was on maternity leave. It was the evening. Nicole and Ian had just finished dinner. They both heard a pop.

"What was that?" Ian asked

"My water just broke."

"That means it's time then?"

"Yes."

"Oh shit." He said panicked.

"Don't panic sweetie."

"I'm not panicking."

"Get the bag we packed and let's go." She said smiling.

"Right."

Three hours had passed. Nicole and Ian were at the hospital waiting for her to fully dilate.

"I'm so nervous." Nicole said worried.

"About the labor?"

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"What if something's wrong with her?"

"Nothing will be wrong." "She'll come out and be absolutely beautiful." "This is a happy time." "Soon we'll have our little girl and be a family." The doctor came in and checked her.

"You're at ten centimeters." The doctor said. "It's time to have this baby."

Nicole had been in labor for a half hour.

"You're doing great honey." Ian said.

"One more push Nicole." The doctor said. She pushed as hard as she could and passed out.

On the outskirts of Rosewood in the woods a hunter came acrossed a shed. He went in but stopped in his tracks when he saw a dead body. It was decomposing but he could tell it was a young woman. He ran out of the shed took out his cell phone and dialed 911.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Nicole woke up. Ian had just brought in the baby and handed her to her. The baby had a little patch of brown hair and Ian's eyes. Her name was Becca Grace Thomas.

"She's beautiful Ian." Nicole said staring down at the wonderment that was her new baby girl.

"Just like her mommy." "I told you everything would be fine."

"You did." "She's perfect."

"Cecilia and Kate are coming." "They should be here this afternoon." "They can't wait to meet Becca."

"Hear that." Nicole said looking down at Becca. "Grandma and aunt Kate are coming." They're going to love you."

"Can I have her?"

"Yeah."

"Come to daddy Becca." He said taking her. "You are the most beautiful girl." "Daddy's gonna have to kill a lot of boys when you reach your teens."

Nicole laughed. "Ian you can't kill teenaged boys."

"Sure I can." "I won't get caught."

"Don't listen to daddy Becca."

"Becca knows daddy would do anything to protect her, don't you Becca?" "Daddy would do anything to protect mommy to." "Anything to protect our family." He kissed Becca on the forehead.

Meanwhile at a morgue in Rosewood the body of the young girl that was found in the shed was being looked over by a mortician. The mortician had sent for dental records of every female in Rosewood aged fifteen to seventeen. She was calling the body Jane Doe until an identification could be made. The mortician was speaking into a tape recorder.

"Jane Doe seemed to have no signs of outward trauma at first glance." The woman said. "When I examined her more closely I saw very faint bruising on her neck." "Upon further examination I also discovered that her hyoid bone had been fractured, a common sign on strangulation." "Although it will take a week to get the full toxicology report back, as of now Jane Doe's death is ruled as a homicide." "As I examined her further I discovered she was about thirteen weeks pregnant." "Could this have been a motive for murder?"

The next day Nicole and Ian went home. Becca had fallen asleep on the way home and Ian went to put her down for a nap. Nicole was in the living room. She turned on the TV and saw a picture of Spencer.

"_In local news, the body of a young woman found on Tuesday night has been identified as seventeen year old Spencer Hastings." The news reporter said. "Spencer Hastings had been missing since late August." "Although an official cause of death has not been released, foul play is suspected."_

Nicole felt nauseous. She couldn't believe someone she considered to be a very close friend was dead. She started to cry. Ian came into the living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Spencer's dead." She said tearfully.

"What?" "Oh my god." He said shocked.

"I just saw it on the news." "They found her Tuesday night and identified her today."

"This is terrible." He hugged her. "I can only imagine what her family's going through."


	32. Chapter 32

Five days later was Spencer's funeral. The whole town was shaken by Spencer's death. It wasn't released to the public that Spencer was pregnant at the time of her death but her family knew. What was released to the public was that Spencer's death was ruled a homicide and that looked like someone had tried to make it seem like a drug overdose. Nicole and Ian had found a sitter for Becca and were getting ready for the funeral. Nicole was in the bedroom putting her shoes on. She began to think of Spencer and started crying. Ian came into the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "It's not fair Ian." "Spencer had her whole life ahead of her and some bastard took it away."

"I know, it's not fair."

"If it could happen to her it can happen to anyone."

"It's scary."

"When they catch the son of a bitch I hope they give him the chair."

"We'd better get going." "We don't want to be late."

They went to the church. The place was filled with family, friends and classmates alike. Before the service started Nicole went over to Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"Hi girls." She said.

"You had your baby?" Emily asked.

"Yes." "Her name's Becca."

"I'm glad you came." Hanna said

"Me to." Aria said.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Ian went up to Melissa. They hugged.

"I'm so sorry Melissa." He said.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course."

"I heard you recently had a baby girl."

"I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The service was going on. People were getting up and speaking. Nicole got up.

"When I first met Spencer I felt an instant connection to her." Nicole said. "Since we had similar personalities we became friends." "She was even a bridesmaid at my wedding right here in this church." "She was there to support me on one of the happiest days of my life." "Now I stand here in morning, on one of the saddest days of my life." "I'll miss you Spencer." "I'll never forget you."

After the funeral Nicole and Ian were leaving the church. A middle-aged woman in a pantsuit came up to them.

"Nicole Thomas?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Lynskey." "Is there any possible way you could come down to the Rosewood police station to answer a few questions?"

"About what?"

"Spencer Hastings." "We're interviewing everyone she was close with, to see if they can provide any leads into the investigation."

"I want to help but can we make it for another time?" "I have a newborn I need to get home to."

"Here's my card." She said handing her a business card. "Call me as soon as it's convenient."

"I will." Detective Lynskey walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

Two days later Nicole went down to the police station to answer questions. She was sent into a interrogation room and waiting for Detective Lynskey. She came in five minutes later.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas." "Detective Lynskey said. "May I call you Nicole?"

"Yes"

"Nicole you and Spencer Hastings were friends?"

"Yes."

"How close were you?"

"Close." "She was a bridesmaid at my wedding."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"At school on the first day of classes." "I hadn't seen or heard from her since my wedding that June." "I didn't think much of it but I did find it a little odd that I hadn't even gotten a text from her since my wedding.

"What was her demeanor the last time you spoke with her?"

"She seemed fine." "She said the reason she hadn't contacted me was because she'd been busy." "I didn't give it much thought at the time."

"Were you aware of her pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy?" She said shocked. "No, she never said a thing." "Maybe that's why she wasn't talking to me." "Maybe she was afraid I'd tell her parents." "Do you know how far along she was?"

"Thirteen weeks." "Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know about anyone recently."

"Was there someone in the past?"

"She did mention someone." "Last year."

"What was his name?""

"She never told me what it was."

"Do you know how long they dated?"

"She said a year." "She said she'd lost her virginity to him and that they had recently broken up." "She said they'd been keeping it quiet because he was older and seeing her and a friend of hers at the same time."

"Did she say which friend?"

"No but she said she felt guilty because she and her friend were very close." "She said her friend was like a sister to her."

"Who was she close to in school?"

"She was in a real tight knit group with Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields."

"Do you think any of them could've been the other girl her boyfriend was seeing?"

"I don't know, maybe." "None of them would've hurt her though." "Can't you check her phone to see who she's been in contact with?"

"A phone wasn't found with her body."

"One last question then you can go." "Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Spencer?"

"No she got along with everyone."

Nicole went home. Ian was feeding Becca on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I don't think I was much help." "Detective Lynskey told me something that floored me." "Spencer was thirteen weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He said shocked. "Wow."

"I know." "She would've been just a few months behind me." "What if the father of the baby killed her?" "It would make sense." "She tells the boy she was seeing she's pregnant, he panics and strangles her to death."

"Could be."


	34. Chapter 34

It was the middle March Spencer's case had gone cold with no leads. Nicole was going back to work next week after spring break was over. Becca was four months old. She was always smiling and happy. She rarely ever cried. It was a Friday afternoon. Nicole was going to do some spring cleaning. Ian was getting ready to go to Philadelphia for the weekend to hang out with Jake and Kevin. He was by the front door.

"Bring me Becca please." He said. Nicole handed her to Ian. She smiled at him. "Daddy's going on a trip for two days." "I'll be back on Sunday." "Maybe daddy will bring you back a new toy." She cooed. "I knew you'd like that." "Come here Nic." She went over to him. "Give me a kiss." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Here take Becca." She took her. "Tell Jake and Kevin I said hi."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." He left..

"Ready to do spring cleaning with mommy?" Nicole said looking at Becca.

A few hours later Nicole was cleaning out the bedroom closet while Becca napped. She found a box on the top shelf and got it down. She started going through it. It was a box of Ian's things. When she got to the bottom there was a cell phone but it wouldn't come on. She wanted to know if it still worked. So she took it downstairs to see if it fit any old chargers she'd found.


	35. Chapter 35

Nicole had just put Becca to bed. She'd gotten sidetracked earlier and started testing out the chargers for the phone she'd found in Ian's box of things. When she got to the last one it went right it. It still wouldn't turn on but she knew it was charging because the charging light was on. She decided to leave it be for a little while.

Meanwhile Ian, Kevin and Jake were playing poker.

"Full house." Ian said. "I win."

"Son of a bitch." Kevin said.

"You've kicking our asses all night." Jake said.

"That's cause I'm good." Ian said.

"So how's married life?" "We haven't seen since you took the death plunge." He said jokingly.

"It's great." He took out his phone. "This is my little girl, Becca." He had her as a wallpaper.

"Good thing she looks like Nicole." Kevin said jokingly.

"Fuck you."

"Are you still seeing the other chick?" Jake asked.

"Nope that's over." "It has been since the night before my wedding." "It was a little awkward seeing her at my wedding though."

"She was at your wedding?" "Why?"

"She and Nic were friends."

"Did you know this when you started seeing them both?"

"They weren't friends at first but they became friends." "I couldn't tell Nicole." "Honey I'm fucking your new friend so you can't talk to her anymore."

About forty-five minutes later Nicole went to check the phone. When she turned it on it came on. She wasn't prepared for what she was about to find. When she checked the call log there was missed calls from Spencer's number. When she checked the text messages there were messages dated two days before Nicole and Ian's wedding. They said how Ian couldn't wait to be with her one more time. Nicole also found the text messages from the weekend she was in Pittsburgh. What really made Nicole's blood run cold was the last text message from Ian. It said he found an abortion clinic in Harrisburg and he'd pick her up tomorrow. Nicole started to shake. Her stomach was in knots. She went to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	36. Chapter 36

It was Sunday evening. Ian was due back anytime. Nicole still had knots in her stomach. About five minutes later Ian walked through the door.

"Where's my little girl." He said happily.

"I sent her with the sitter." She said trying not to start shaking.

"Missed me huh?" He said smirking. She held up the phone. His eyes got big. "What is that?"

"Judging from that look from you you know exactly what it is."

"Honey listen-

"It was Spencer you were sleeping with." She said disgusted.

"It's not what you think."

"I saw all the messages Ian." "You were with her the night before our wedding."

"Yes I was but she never meant anything to me." "Not like you do." "You're the one I want." "I want you and Becca and I want to add to our family."

"You were going to take Spencer to an abortion clinic in Harrisburg." "Was the baby yours, don't lie to me."

"Yes."

"Did you kill her?"

"Nic."

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"I didn't want to." "She just wouldn't listen...

_Flashback_

_Spencer and Ian were on their way to Harrisburg. They were about to exit Rosewood._

_"Ian I can't do it."_

_"Can't do what?"_

_"Have this abortion."_

_"Spence."_

_"Ian I can't." They drove for about a mile in silence then Ian pulled over._

_"Come on."_

_"What are we doing?"_

_"Just come on."_

_They started walking into the woods. They walked for about three minutes before coming acrossed an abandoned shed._

_"What is this Spencer asked as they went inside. "I used to hang out here when I was a kid." "Now listen, you have to get this abortion."_

_"I'll raise it myself."_

_"You know your parents will ask questions."_

_"I'm sorry I'm keeping my baby." She went to leave._

_He stopped her and got in front of her._

_"No you're not." "You aren't ruining my family." He put his hands around her throat and started to squeeze. "I'm sorry."_

_He strangled her until she was dead._

_End Of Flashback_

"After I killed her I took her cell phone and threw it in the lake." Ian said. "I only did because I love you." "I know despite how you're feeling right now, you still love me." "No one ever has to know."

"No Ian, it's over." Detective Lynskey and her partner stepped out of the kitchen. Her partner went over to Ian.

"Ian Thomas you're under arrest for the murder of Spencer Hastings." He said.

Ian got life in prison without the possibility of parole. Nicole filed for divorce and decided to move back to Pittsburgh. She was in the car driving with Becca. She just passed a sign that said. Now leaving Rosewood.


End file.
